The entire contents of the following applications are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/266,324 entitled “Printed Circuit Board with Integrated Battery” filed Dec. 11, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/270,307 entitled “Capacitive Powertrain for a Smart Card” filed Dec. 21, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/305,599 entitled “Smart Card EuroPay Master Card Visa (“EMV”) Terminal Energy Harvesting” filed Mar. 9, 2016; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/977,730 entitled “A System, Method, and Apparatus for Locating a Bluetooth Enabled Transaction Card, filed Dec. 22, 2015, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/095,190, filed on Dec. 22, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 9,105,025, entitled, Enhanced Near Field Communications Attachment filed on May 29, 2014, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/570,275 filed on Dec. 13, 2011 and U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/547,910 filed on Oct. 17, 2011; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/147,568, filed on Apr. 14, 2015, application Ser. No. 14/338,423, entitled “System and Method for Exchanging Data with Smart Cards” filed Jul. 23, 2014, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/857,443 filed on Jul. 23, 2013; and U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/270,648 entitled “Smart Card with EMV Interface and Method of Manufacturing” filed Dec. 22, 2015.
Transaction cards, such as credit cards or debit cards, have limited capabilities. Transaction cards may include a magnetic stripe capable of storing data by modifying the magnetism of magnetic particles on the stripe. The magnetic stripe may include several tracks of data (typically track 1, track 2, and track 3) storing data about the transaction card owner or data about the account number or expiration date of an associated account.
Transaction cards may also include a secure payment chip, which may be a EuroPay-MasterCard-Visa standard compliant (“EMV™”) chip, or “EMV™ chip”. The EMV™ chip in an EMV™ card may communicate with EMV™-compliant terminals to conduct secure transactions. For example, information may be exchanged between the card and the terminal via the EMV™ chip, which may also require the entry of a PIN to complete a transaction. The secure payment chip, which may be an EMV™ chip, may dynamically store data previously stored on a magnetic strip, allowing for increased security associated with transaction cards.
However, EMV™ and magnetic stripe cards have limited capabilities, such as limited display capabilities, limited transaction capabilities, and limited processing capabilities, and limited security capabilities. For example, there is a high occurrence of fraud for card present transactions. An additional layer of security to authenticate a card user as authorized to use the care is needed. For example, current payment card authorization may only require signature verification. However, signatures are easily forged and also not frequently checked. Authorization may also include requiring a cardholder to input a PIN code, but this is limited to 4-6 characters, which may be repetitive and easy to guess.
These and other drawbacks exist.